Conventionally, examples of such image display panels as described above are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. Patent Document 1 discloses a metal plate having multiple grooves extending longitudinally and laterally on the surface of the metal plate and also having multiple diagonal grooves thereon, so as to be stereoscopically visible. Therefore, it is necessary to form grooves in a plurality of directions, thus making the manufacture difficult.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an interior object made from a light-transmissive material plate having concave and convex portions corresponding to shading of a base image such as a picture, so as to provide stereoscopic effect. Therefore, it is necessary to perform precise and complicated stereoscopic work in accordance with variation in contrast, and light transmitted from the back surface is needed.